New Saiyans: Chapter 1
by GohanGirl
Summary: The first chapter of a possible many, about Gohan and his younger brother, along with Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Master Roshi finding some new Saiyans! Please read and review, if you like it I'll write more chapters!


Okay, just to let ya know, this really isn't like anything I could fit into the story line of Dragonball Z, so I'm just going to tell you that it's like another one of those movies, they don't make sense with the story line at all. So, I hope you like it, and I did add some of my own characters! There will be a couple more chapters, depending on how I feel you like it. I'll add on if I get enough reviews, so if you like it, tell me, even if it's just 3 words: "I liked it." Thanks!  
  
"Goten, quiet down! Can't you see I'm trying to work here?" Gohan yelled from his lab in the basement. The young Saiyan brother of his had Trunks over. And they were running around the living room, for Dende only knows what reason... and shaking Gohan's experiments! "I said, pipe down, Goten! Or Trunks won't be coming here next time!" Gohan scolded, as yet another test tube almost shattered on the floor. The pounding upstairs ceased, temporarily.  
"Geez, Goten, what's up with him?" Young Trunks complained. "Is he always like this?"  
Goten had finally gotten his way, and had Trunks over. Gohan had always been "too busy," or "no, I'm not in the mood." And now, his first time having Trunks over, he's getting yelled at. "No, not usually. I think he's in a bad mood, or something." Goten thought, rubbing his chin. He sprawled out on the floor. "Say Trunks, how about a round of Battletanks?"  
But Trunks had other things on his mind. "Uh, Goten, did you feel that?" The young Saiyan assumed his fighting position.  
"Feel what?" Goten asked. What're ya doing, Trunks?" Gohan had obviously not yet told the three year old about fighting, or his Saiyan blood, or even his father. He had just recently stopped calling Gohan "Dad."  
"Feel the power level, of course, Goten! There's someone strong near us, and it feels like a Saiyan!" Trunks said, excited, reassuming his fighting position.  
"Power level? Saiyan? What are you talking about Trunks? Is this some kind of game?" Goten asked. "'Cause if it is, I like games! What kind of game is it?"  
Gohan had felt the power level, too, and had come upstairs to see if it was Trunks, or Goten, and had overheard their conversation. "It's not a game, Goten. I have something to tell you. A story, of your Dad." He said, sitting on the couch and motioning for Goten and Trunks to come over. Goten sat on his lap, and Trunks toddled over next to Gohan.  
"What are you talking about, Gohan? Isn't my Dad you?" Goten asked.  
"No, I am really your brother, Goten. Your Dad's name was Goku." Gohan took a small photograph out of his lab coat pocket. It was of Goku and him, together on Nimbus. Then he took out another, of Goku as a Super Saiyan. "See, here he is, and here's me, and here he is again."  
"How come his hair's yellow there? And why is he glowing?" Little Goten asked, curious.  
"Your dad wasn't just any old person, Goten. He was what's called a Saiyan. Saiyans are beings that are pretty evil. But Dad took a bang on the head as a boy, so he assumed the kind heart that we know now. And Saiyans are special, because they have an ability to fly, and fight. Not just any fights, but they can send blasts from their hands, and they have something called ki. Ki is like your energy... we all have it, just Saiyans have a lot more." Gohan continued. "And Dad was very strong. He could fight like a first class Saiyan warrior. He was great, Goten!" Gohan said. "Are you getting this?" he asked looking at Goten.  
Goten was very intrigued by the story. "Yes. So, am I like Dad? Can I do that stuff too? And why isn't Dad here?" he asked.  
"Slow down..." Gohan said. "First, yes, you are like Dad, but I don't know if you can fight yet. And second, let me continue my story. Can your questions wait?" Goten nodded. "Okay then. Anyway, I am like Dad too. They trained me to fight these wicked people, and I did. First I had to fight our uncle Radditz. Then Vegeta," Trunks had a look of shock on his face. "Yes, Trunks, that is your Dad. He used to be a wicked man, but then he decided to team up with us, more or less. Anyway, then Freiza, and the Androids, and, Cell. But before I tell you about Cell, let me tell you why Dad's hair was yellow in the picture. He was what is called a Super Saiyan." Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan. "See Goten? I can do that too." But Goten wasn't listening to Gohan.  
"How do you do that?" he asked.  
"I'll teach you that later. But a Super Saiyan was extremely strong. Their speed, strength, defenses, everything improved when they reached Super Saiyan. So Dad trained me to go Super Saiyan, and told me to fight Cell. Now, Cell wasn't just any bad guy. He was the ultimate when it comes to androids. He had genes from me, Dad, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, you name it, he had it. So he wasn't easy to fight. And, I fought Cell. I could've killed him at any moment, but after what he had done to all of my friends, I wanted him to suffer. So I drew out the fight, hurting him enough to weaken him, but not killing him. And that's when the most horrible thing I had ever witnessed in my life happened. Cell started to self-destruct! He was going to blow up the whole world, and himself! Dad, being such a hero, sent Cell to another planet, where he got killed, along with Cell. Cell somehow came back, though, and fought me again. I felt awful at that point, and was rather distracted, but I managed to kill Cell. Later on that year you were born, with know father. And that's why your Dad isn't here today." Gohan said.  
Goten had a sad look on his face. "So, Dad died because of you?" he asked, totally unaware of how hurt Gohan was, just telling that story.  
Gohan choked back a tear. "Yes. It is my fault." He said. "Now let's go see what that power is!"  
Gohan picked up Goten, and attempted to lift Trunks. Trunks shook his head.  
"Nuh-uh. I can fly for myself Gohan!" he insisted.  
"Yes, I know, but this is faster." Gohan did an instant transmission, a handy technique he picked up from his dad, to where the power was coming from.  
Apparently Vegeta and the others had sensed the power, too, because there, in a circle around someone, stood Vegeta, Piccolo, and Master Roshi. Gohan walked around, holding Trunks and Goten's hand. There he saw what appeared to be a young girl, about twelve years old, a younger boy, about three, a man in his twenties and a woman that seemed to be the man's age. He noticed right away that they had tails. So Trunks was right! They were Saiyans!  
Vegeta was talking to the man, and Master Roshi seemed very interested in the woman. Trunks and Goten walked over to the kids.  
"Hi!" said Goten. "My name's Goten, who are you guys?" he asked.  
"My name's Cherryl," said the girl. "And I'm Cauli!" said the boy.  
"Goten, names aren't important right now," said Gohan. "Am I mistaken, Cherryl, or are you and your family Saiyans?"  
Cherryl giggled. "No, you're right! We are Saiyans! Our space capsule crashed over there," she pointed. "And so, we got out, and luckily your friend Vegeta brought his mate. She's over there fixing it right now... sorry to trouble you, but we'll be on our way as soon as it's fixed." She said.  
"Why leave?" Gohan asked. "We've some extra rooms, and a good home. You could join the   
Earth's forces, and help us!" he said. "Plus, we don't have another man in the house, and it would be nice if Mom had some more girls around. And little Cauli, how cute he is! I think he'd like hanging around with Goten." Gohan said, sounding rather desperate.  
Cherryl laughed again. "Well, that sounds good to me, but you'd have to ask Father. He can be stubborn at times, but I'm sure if you asked nicely, he'd say yes. And, just curious, can you do this?" Cherryl powered up to Super Saiyan, as Gohan's jaw dropped.  
"Why... why yes I can!" He stammered, powering up to Super Saiyan level two, completely astonished in a girl... let alone a girl so young, going Super Saiyan!  



End file.
